


八恶女

by FFFORI



Category: 47 Ronin (2013), Bill & Ted (Movies), Constantine (2005), John Wick (Movies), Point Break (1991), Something's Gotta Give (2003), Speed (1994), The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Thoughts, Fisting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFORI/pseuds/FFFORI
Summary: 有这么一家姐妹，个个都是贪得无厌的小婊子。





	1. Summary

大姐：John Wick

西西里的美丽传说。 喜欢众多男人围绕自己的感觉，还有公共场合的性爱，有人看着他会让他爽到潮吹。一双袜子会穿好多天，喜欢男人的体味，早年偏爱意爹款的男人，现在是只要是爹款都可以。会在床上使劲嗅男人的味道，然后会求男人拳他。嘴里不含着鸡巴会很难受，喜欢给男人做深喉，会在吞到底的时候把鼻尖埋进男人下体的毛中嗅闻 。是个杀手，身边总能碰到很多意爹。他的妹妹们都知道大姐的职业，有时候还会帮忙。 妹妹们也知道大姐有时会去跳钢管舞，是被私人邀请去的。跟自己的现任对象Winston就是在一场钢管舞表演中认识的。 在罗马有度假的别墅，每年等六妹Ted放了暑假全家会一起去那里过夏天。身边的男人换了一个又一个，偏爱年龄比自己大的对象，被妹妹们调侃有daddy issue。最近在跟一个叫Winston酒店经理谈恋爱，这个酒店经理保持了蛮久的时间，妹妹们问要不要什么时候带回家吃个饭？

二姐：Kai

常年不回家，定居日本。 性瘾受虐狂，特别喜欢多人，超放的开。在sm酒吧做日本女孩扮演；后来尝试过拍片，但是因为导演要找角度换姿势二姐觉得玩的不尽兴拍了一部就没继续了。这一部片评分也不怎么样，业内人士评价说二姐的反应过于冷淡。二姐解释说：“是他技术太差了啦！”对夸张尺寸的玩具情有独钟，平时出门很少不会在屁眼里塞点什么。会在衣服下面穿女孩的内衣，在地铁上人多的时候会去用自己的屁股去蹭别的男人的裆部，然后期待会有人捏他的屁股。

三姐：John Constantine

在家工作，神神秘秘的。他接到委托以后就会出门。“某种私家侦探。”他这么解释自己的工作。早年烟瘾很大，后来好了很多，会用尼古丁贴片替代香烟。但是他从来不在屋子里面抽烟。嘴很毒，有超多人追他，可是没有一个进过他家门。最张扬的是一个穿白西装的男的，自称是烟草公司的老板，但是Constantine看起来没有想答应他的求婚的样子。姐妹们八卦问过，但是Constantine坚决不表态。平时行踪神秘，可永远不会错过家庭晚餐。他有很多各个类型的书籍，很多都年代久远，都存放在Constantine自己的house里，就在姐妹们住的那幢的隔壁。他对于神秘学极有研究，拉丁语极其流利。在他们家所有门框上刻了符号，在他们家后院的泳池底部修了一个平躺着的十字架。“这样就是圣水了。”他这样解释，他在他们家所有水池和水龙头上都装饰/雕刻了十字架。他会在大姐，三妹，五妹出任务前一天的晚上把第二天要出门的人带去后院，然后会烧小捆风干的植物，让烟环绕在他们周围。他同时会在空气中画着什么，嘴里念念有词，但是没人听的出来那是什么语言。他还会对着空气大骂，像是在跟什么人争吵。有时候姐妹会抱怨，不知道Constantine在干什么。但是Constantine执意在每一次出任务前都做这个仪式，他从不解释为什么。但是出任务的姐妹们永远能死里逃生。 是第二会玩的一位姐妹。

四姐：Julian Mercer

以前当家庭医生，姐妹们都搬到纽约以后，他辞掉了家庭医生的职位，在离家近的一个医院找了一份工作。因为他的姐妹们还满容易受伤的，他要担起照顾姐妹们健康的家庭医生的职位。 他上一份工作并不是自己辞职的，而是被那家人炒掉的。他刚被雇佣不久以后就和已婚女主人谈起了恋爱，之后一个女主人女儿的男友，一个爹款大叔，来女主人的别墅修养康复的时候，四姐忍不住吸了大叔的鸡儿，然后他在跟女主人搞的同时还背地里去骑大叔。被女主人发现以后就生气地炒了他。大姐受伤住院的时候无意中撞见大姐的的男友Winston在草大姐，他从缝里偷偷看，一边看一边撸，结束了以后回到休息室里自己去玩屁眼。有一次被Winston撞见在自慰，Winston压住Julian示意他们可以搞一搞，Julian想要男人的鸡儿但是他不想辜负把自己养大的大姐，于是他挣脱开然后跑到大姐病房告诉了大姐这件事。大姐超生气，质问Winston：“你是嫌我年龄大吗？怎么想着去搞我的妹妹？臭男人！”等大姐伤好以后他把Winston拷在床上骑，不让Winston动也不让Winston射：“你既然选了我就不要想别人！”大姐当着Winston的面自己玩自己但是不让Winston摸。姐妹们数了日子，Winston过了四天才从大姐的房间出来，他们有四个晚上没睡好，即使墙是隔音材料的，但他们还能听见大姐的叫声。

五妹：Thomas Anderson/Neo

软件公司的员工，私下里做黑客生意。是一个支持主动虚无主义的无神论者。他原来的上司Smith对他态度极差于是他辞职去了另一家公司。 S性骚扰过他，开会的时候在桌子下偷偷摸Neo的大腿，Neo不爽被潜规则就辞职了。 结果那家公司的老板Morpheus是他做黑客生意的客户。到了最后M追的他，俩人互相坦白身份以后闪婚。四妹是第一个结婚的，在纽约的大陆酒店，是大姐操办的婚礼。他在结婚以后就搬出去住了，每周六晚上会跟丈夫一起回姐妹家吃饭，呆到周日晚上再走。 漆光皮衣的超级粉丝！他会穿着连体紧身皮衣（高领，长裤，无袖，开档）扭着腰和屁股四肢着地爬向Morpheus，跪在他腿间把他舔硬了再骑上去。捆绑和窒息也特别对他胃口，他喜欢他的男人粗暴一点对他。Neo藏在M办公桌底下替丈夫口交，即使有员工在做工作汇报。他还特别喜欢穿着西装被丈夫按在办公桌上操，他西装裤永远是小一码的，这样弯腰上半身趴到办公桌上的时候臀部的布料会绷的特别紧，把短裤勒进他pussy里，然后让丈夫打他屁股：“I'm a very, very, bad, bad wife. Punish me, please."

六妹：Jack Traven

是个警花。整个人看起来木木的，身材保持的最好但是不知道为什么没有人明追。 只好晚上躲进自己房间一边哭一边自慰，却因为不得要领又胆小而一直没有体验过高潮。悄悄问过三姐Constantine怎么追男人，三姐说让姐姐来教教你怎么玩。然后带六妹去自己常去的性爱俱乐部，让六妹看男人是怎么操自己的。然后六妹怯生生地在三姐推荐的人里面挑了一个金发帅哥。这一晚上他被操到射尿。

七妹：Johnny Utah

以前跟三姐一起工作后来调到FBI。卧底的时候与嫌疑犯情哥哥相恋。 跟情哥哥在沙滩上做，特别享受情哥哥宣示主权一样当着所有冲浪者的面操他，只想当他一个人的小婊子。 情哥哥半是强迫半是邀请他私奔但是Johhny最后还是选择逮捕他。情哥哥望着Johnny的眼睛说：我爱你。然后一头扎进大海。之后四妹再也没有接受别人的追求。从那以后他就没拿着冲浪板下过水了。姐妹们察觉出来他是装出来的开心，大家一直在想办法怎么让五妹回归正常生活。然后在一个暑假他们在意大利海滩边的时候大姐把五妹拉到一旁去说话，大意：“你情哥哥也算是得到他想要的了。我也失去过爱人，很多次，但是生活照旧。他爱你，他是不会希望看到你抑郁的。而且他现在在大海里，你要是继续冲浪，那他就是换一个方式陪在你身边。”（Constantine：屁话好多你要是太想见他我速速把他召来。（歪？Lu吗？

八妹：Ted

还是个高中生，暗恋自己的发小Bill但是从来没有让发小知道。 会一边想着发小一边用手指操自己。他手指又不够长不够粗，总是满足不了他。他跟姐姐们说他想做爱，姐姐们七嘴八舌讨论出了几个适合新手的地方。但是他跟姐姐们说自己想把第一次留给发小，在毕业舞会的时候邀请他。大姐Wick惊喜地捂嘴尖叫：“天哪太可爱了！”五姐Neo问他：“你打算和他结婚吗？”四姐Julian反复强调一定要告诉对方带套：“要保护好自己。”六姐Jack告诉他：“做爱很爽的。”七姐Utah：“好好体会第一次！”三姐Constantine翻了小白眼：“不要再一个男人身上耗死。” 有学校周围的小混混放学的时候把学妹堵在墙角摸。学妹回家就一直哭，把自己锁在房间里。Constantine阴沉着脸摔门而去，回来以后拿着一叠纸，是那几个小混混的档案，警察局里的那种。大姐去了地下室，再上来的时候已经换上了一身黑西装。他用意大利语打了一通电话，然后就出门了。


	2. 八恶女复仇记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接JW3剧情后，看看蔷薇的妹妹们是怎么帮自己大姐的。

姐妹们正在家里吃晚饭，主座空着，因为大姐在出差。外面的雨很大，天色全黑，门口突然响起了敲门声。姐妹们面面相觑，康康站起来，拉开了门。门外站着大姐，所有行李都没有了，身上的西装湿透，白衬衫染血。妹妹们赶紧把姐姐迎进屋，然后大家发现姐姐少了一根手指，未婚夫Winston送的戒指也没了。

“哦哦哦没事了没事了，我们都在，我们都在。”康康把他抱的更紧了。其他妹妹也安抚性地摸摸大姐的胳膊啊，背啊。大姐哭的太厉害了，他一句话都说不出来，每当平复一点心情想要跟妹妹们开口解释的时候眼泪又不争气地掉下来了。舟车劳顿，失血，旧伤新伤都让大姐的身体虚弱，加上大姐又一直哭，哭到脱水。他在康康的怀里哭睡着了，在梦里还小声地啜泣，肩膀一耸一耸。康康让Jack抱住大姐，自己去找了安神的草药熬了给大姐喝下，大姐看起来好一点了，但是熟睡中眉头紧皱，肌肉紧绷，身体蜷缩成一团。然后妹妹们帮大姐洗了澡，把他抱到床上去。然后妹妹们坐在餐桌上开会。他们家就是，平时是大姐主持家中大小事务，然后因为二姐Kai常年不回家，所以大姐出了什么事以后都是排第三的康康来处理事情。

医生Julian和Ted都被打发去睡觉了，剩下的警察/特工/软件工程师/驱魔师聚在一起讨论怎么办。Utah说他可以用FBI的系统查一查大姐去了那里，Jack说他能帮忙筛选资料，Neo说他能黑进那里的电子设施看一看。而康斯坦丁写了一张单子让他们去超市帮忙买。

“（给大姐的）鸡蛋，牛肉，牛奶，麦片，蜂蜜，橙汁；（给我的）一条丝卡，一只猫，新鲜鼠尾草，橄榄油，一根孔雀羽毛”

妹妹们只好开着车去买，猫和孔雀羽毛真的好难找。等到他们回家的时候，康康已经准备好了一张空桌子，在上面铺上黑色的天鹅绒布，桌子四个角落点起蜡烛。妹妹们看着三姐点上一根烟叼在嘴里，特工妹妹问三姐：“你真的不试试我们的资料库吗？”，康康翻白眼：你们什么时候找到过人。妹妹们有幸看到康康所谓的“找人”方法，要知道平时康康都是让他们回避的。康康让Jack拿着孔雀羽毛：“你用这个逗逗猫，别让它分心。”然后康康折下一大把鼠尾草，在橄榄油里蘸蘸，用烟点燃，开始说拉丁语。妹妹们听不懂拉丁语，但是火焰窜的很高，但是很快熄灭了，淡蓝色的烟雾盘旋在康康周围，康康低头去检查黑布上的灰烬。

“唔...看起来不太好。我看到了很多的障碍，非常多，大姐被他所爱之人背叛...”

Utah有点焦躁问：“你的神奇草药告诉你大姐去了哪里吗？”

康抬头，口气冷静而确凿：“卡萨布兰卡。”

Neo问：“没有细节了吗？”

康康说：“我马上去问。”

妹妹们都觉得三姐神叨叨的，但是不知道为什么三姐总能用一盆水和其他什么东西（有时候是猫，有时候是植物，有时候他们听见三姐在房间里敲门打开门一看发现三姐两只手手腕被割破血流了一地奄奄一息）快速得到正确答案。三姐抱着猫走进自己房间，让Neo装了一盆冷水。Neo才关上门就听见三姐在房间里喊我知道了！三姐看起来超生气，他的衣服上在冒烟，literally气到冒烟。他气的把猫扔出窗外，倒了一大杯水喝掉。然后坐在桌子上开始跟妹妹们讲大姐怎么了（JW3剧情）

“简单的说，大姐犯了一个错，他的上司们就要杀了他。”

“公司上下级矛盾。”Neo点点头，看起来很懂。

康康说大姐的这个错误蛮复杂的：动机ok，但是行为严重违反规章制度。他还说大姐的上司们是不会停止杀死大姐的。妹妹们就开始讨论要不要帮帮大姐，后来他们决定等大姐醒了，情绪稳定了以后再征求他的意见。然后Neo担心地问：“大姐未婚夫毁约/出轨了吗？”

康康反问：“你老公对着你心口开一枪你什么感受？”

妹妹们：？？？！！！

然后康康抓起自己风衣和橄榄油出了门，让妹妹们先睡，说自己明天早晨一定会出现在早餐桌上。

康康开车来到了一个海滩边上，已经过了午夜，海滩上空无一人，康康开始脱衣服，海风吹的好冷，康康没有办法，只能咬牙继续把衣服脱掉。康康现在裸体站在海边，他走进浅水区，海水没过小腿，他开始把橄榄油倒在身上，然后抹开。他还没有抹完，哇身后就多了一个烫乎乎的身子。康没回头：“我还没开始召唤，你就自己来了。”Lu：“我看你大晚上蛮辛苦的，但我不想看见你因为肺炎而进hell，至少也得是肺癌，虽然现在不会是了。”然后他用自己的大衣裹住康康。下一秒康康就发现他们躺在超豪华的卧室房间床上，整面墙是巨大落地窗，房间里烛光昏暗。康康开口：“我有一事相求。”“我为什么要帮你，亲爱的？一场sex可不够。”（记不太清了：橄榄油是那种神话中的圣油吗？就感觉橄榄油有满特别的意义，而如果橄榄油能让天使感觉很high，Lu现在是不是已经没法清楚思考了，他面前有一个主动的康康，with olive oil, and nude）“你要是帮了我这次，我至少会考虑你的求婚。如果你做的好的话，我也许会让你进我家门，见见我的姐妹们。”Lu正式放弃大脑，康康搂着Lu的背让他轻一点：“我明天一早还要回家给大姐和妹妹们做早饭。”

第二天妹妹们起床的时候确实看见了三姐在厨房忙着早餐，但是三姐黑眼圈好重，整个人疲惫的像是一宿没睡。而此时的康康是早晨急急忙忙离开酒店的，都没有时间清理自己pussy里lu的sperm。大姐到中午才起来，姐妹们上班的上班上学的上学。康康就在家照顾大姐。大姐看起来很憔悴，但是比刚回家时好多了。康康就坐在床边一口一口喂大姐吃麦片粥。大姐吃一口说一句。

“我不明白，我爱他。”

“但是他...”

大姐说着说着又带上了哭腔，用手指了指自己心口，哽咽起来。

康康赶紧帮他抹干眼角眼泪。康康又督促大姐吃饭。大姐偏过头赌气：“我吃不下！”康康很想劝他不值得为一个男人气成这样，但是想一想话还是没说出口。康内心：我有过那么多男人我为谁生过气？但是他知道自己从来没有爱过那些一夜情，所以他现在也不知道怎么安慰大姐。

康康放下手里的碗，然后掰过大姐肩膀，看着大姐眼睛说了自己问道的情况，然后问大姐是不是真的。大姐委屈巴巴地点头。康康就跟他说了妹妹们想帮忙的意愿。大姐犹豫：“这好危险。”康说那能怎么办，你是我们大姐。大姐又哭了。康康坐在床上抱抱大姐。

康给Neo和Utah打电话：“他允许你们帮忙了。”Neo和Utah着手开始找资料。

晚餐桌上看到大姐好了一点以后妹妹们都超开心，Ted还从放学路上买了一把小雏菊送给大姐。大姐捂嘴，惊喜到流了小滴泪。晚饭后康康把Jack, Utah, Neo拉到自己房间开小会，Utah and Neo说他们找不到大姐上司的资料。康康就寻思吧，大姐的上司们---High Tables---一定藏的很深。他对妹妹们说：如果我问道名字和长相，你们能查到吗。他们说只要资料库里有就行。康康当晚打包行李，坐上了最近一班飞卡塞布兰卡的飞机。到了当地，他只知道大姐的工作跟大陆酒店有关系，但是他又没有大姐用的钱。他就开始暴力地堵住街角遇见的神奇生物问话。有的是康康的迷妹/迷弟，他们超兴奋地告诉康康当时发生了什么。但是由于见到偶像过于激动添油加醋，康康听到的版本已经有：大姐一枪八百里内无人区了。然后还有的生物啊讨厌康康，比如那些不隶属于Lu部门的恶魔。他们对康开玩笑：“您呼叫的用户不在服务区内。”暴躁康康在线揍人。路人觉得康康超吓人，一穿风衣的男的对着空气又泼水又骂还拳打脚踢。最后康康终于问出来了他的目的地在沙漠。康康在沙漠里走着，他不相信什么只等“他”来找自己。他俯身抓起一把沙子，问问住在沙子里的小精灵哪里有人住。沙子小精灵就给康康指路说往那里走上一小时就能碰见骆驼王子，之前有一个跟你长的很像的人也找过他，他迷路了，我们告诉他怎么走可是他好像听不懂。康康谢谢小精灵，他割破手心把血洒在沙地上，血一下就没有了，然后沙地拱起一个拳头大小的丘，开始往前移动，康康就跟着它走。果然一个小时以后康康就看见了营地，还有骆驼，篝火，和很多人。沙子小精灵离开。康康躲在一旁偷窥，整个人埋在沙子里只露出脸。康康现在看到了骆驼王子的脸，现在他需要记录下骆驼王子的脸还要知道他名字。康康开始在空气中画骆驼王子的脸，远处的纽约，八姐妹家里Neo的传真机里慢慢打出骆驼王子的脸。

然后康康跑到远处火光照不到的地方，又划破手开始画阵，召唤出一个死神。（spn那种吧，随意一点的快乐死神）康康开始掰着手指头给死神算账：“你看，你帮了我这个忙，你这个季度的业绩至少能涨二十个百分点。升职加薪不是梦，结婚了吧，孩子有了吗？我也知道现在你们现在行业内竞争压力大，看在我们是老交情的份上我把这一大单生意介绍给你。赚了钱回头多陪陪老婆孩子。”他语重心长地拍了拍死神肩膀。康康就这么问出了骆驼王子的名字，他在空气中用印刷体，大写拼出骆驼王子的名字。Neo那边立即收到了。在姐妹家里，其他姐妹正根据大姐提供的信息来拼凑High T的背景。康康还拜托沙子小精灵们寻找一枚银色的素戒指，但是小精灵们说没有找到。康康又立即搭上去罗马的飞机，只能在飞机上眯一会。康康刚下飞机踏上罗马的土地时，罗马机场里的神奇生物们就炸开了锅：“康斯坦丁来了！康斯坦丁来了！”他们或惊恐或愤怒，却又都不敢上前去让康斯坦丁滚回去。康康哼了一声，点上一根烟，手插风衣口袋里大步离开。但是人类们并不知道机场里面的神奇生物都纷纷尖叫着逃窜。他踩了几个点，人没有找全，但是至少摸清了个大概。

半个月以后他回到家，问大姐要怎么办。大姐跟Neo异口同声：“Guns. Lots of guns."

结尾就是：复仇姐妹花联手干翻High Tables。

Winston终于意识到自己对蔷薇是真爱。每天早晨都开始有一大束新鲜的黄玫瑰寄到姐妹家门口；每次都附一张卡片，都是空白的。康康问怎么办。蔷薇叹气，接过黄玫瑰插进花瓶里。半个月家里都摆满了黄玫瑰。蔷薇会把枯萎的埋进院子里，”我要不要去见他？“他问妹妹们。Neo看得出来Winston是真的很懂蔷薇，他们绝对会永远在一起。

但是他回答：“你不要去找他。”

“让男人来找你。”

“经验之谈。”Neo点头，严肃。

黄玫瑰照样天天送，等到了这个月的最后一个周五的时候，康康打开门，看见Winston捧着黄玫瑰站在门口。他差点就把门摔到Winston脸上了。康康用冰冷的视线扫了一遍Winston全身，鼻子里哼了一声。他就让门开着，转身回屋里了，Winston也没有进来，站在门口等待。穿着睡袍的蔷薇出现在墙角但是他自己用手捂着眼睛，康康牵着他向Winston走去。蔷薇声音紧张兮兮的，他比康康高，但是现在的蔷薇紧紧靠着康康，缩着脖子贴在康康身上，像是受惊的幼兽。Winston感到一阵窒息，他想不到美丽又强大的蔷薇被自己伤的如此深。蔷薇小声问康康怎么了，迈的步子也是小小的。康康没说话，把蔷薇领到门口后说，你自己看吧。蔷薇放下手，睁开眼，又捂住嘴巴，眼睛瞪好大，眼泪不受控制地留下来。Winston注意到蔷薇左手无名指没有了，自己送的订婚戒指也没了。蔷薇抽噎着，伸出左手好像要触摸Winston。W也伸出手，但是蔷薇却在两人指尖快要相碰的时候迅速抽回手，然后飞速地关上门。Winston被关在门外，只摸到了木门板。蔷薇背靠门慢慢滑下跌坐在地上，他又哭起来。康康开始质疑自己的举动，他试图安慰大姐，可是大姐只是一直把头埋在手臂里哭。即使Winston朝他开枪，但是蔷薇在睁开眼睛的一瞬间看见捧着黄玫瑰的Winston深情，饱含歉意的目光时，他真的对Winston恨不起来。他抹干眼泪站起来，康康就抱着手臂在旁边看着这对注定要相守到死的夫夫在结婚前玩这种“我看到你就哭”的游戏。然后打开门，Winston站在早晨的阳光下。蔷薇张开手臂，Winston扔掉玫瑰一步迈进屋里紧紧抱住蔷薇。他们在晨光中相拥亲吻。康速速掏出随身的圣经，问：“你们想开始吗？”

蔷薇不愿以离开Winston的嘴唇，他在接吻的间隙说：“他要先求婚。”紧接着补充到：“阿康，你有牧师资格证吗？”

“我甚至都没法走进一个教堂，反正圣经都一样好用。”

Winston抱的是那么紧，要把蔷薇揉进自己心里，他跪下来，牵起蔷薇的右手，抽出一支黄玫瑰，把带刺的茎扎成一个小圈：”John Wick, do you want to marry me?"

"Oh fking yes!!!"

Winston为蔷薇右手的无名指套上了玫瑰茎做的指环。康康把手按在圣经上，这对第二次求婚的男人们紧紧抱在一起，他们看着康康，目光如炬。康康被盯的头皮发麻：“好啦我马上说！”

康面对Winston，好吧他俩抱在一起，康康都不用转头去念誓词，他面对前方就行：“Winston，你愿意承认接纳John Wick为你的妻子吗?”

Winston答：“我愿意！”

康康追问：“你当以温柔耐心来照顾你的妻子，敬爱他，唯独与他居住。要尊重他的家庭为你的家族（康康在这句加重了语气），尽你做丈夫的本份到终身。不再和其他人发生感情，并且对他保持贞洁吗？你在本世纪最伟大的驱魔人面前许诺愿意这样吗?”

Winston答：“我愿意。我Winston愿意承受接纳John Wick做我的妻子，和他生活在一起。无论在什么环境，都愿意终生养他、爱惜他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他。不和其他人发生感情。”

康康看向他的大姐：“John Wick，你愿意承认Winston为你的丈夫吗?”

蔷薇开口都破了音：“我愿意！”

康康：“你愿意到了合适的年龄嫁给他，当常温柔端庄，来顺服这个人，敬爱他、帮助他，唯独与他居住。要尊重他的家族为本身的家族，尽力孝顺，尽你做妻子的本份到终身，并且对他保持贞洁？你在本世纪最伟大的驱魔人面前许诺，愿意这样吗?”

蔷薇答：“我愿意。我John Wick愿意到了合适的年龄嫁给他，承受接纳Winston做我的丈夫，和他生活在一起。”

康康：“那么，我John Constantine，驱魔者，黑魔法大师，在这里宣布，你们的婚姻被自然所承认。我宣布你们成为丈夫和妻子！”

蔷薇一边哭一边笑，Winston打横把他抱起来走向自己停在路边的车。蔷薇对康康喊：“我不回来吃午饭了！也不回来吃晚饭！”

Ted起床以后发现是康康在哼着歌做早饭，一束黄玫瑰摆在厨房窗前。“大姐呢？”

康康把橙汁和松饼放到Ted面前：“蜜月。”用上了不容讨论的语气。等到其他妹妹陆续醒了，他们才知道自己还没起床的时候大姐就把自己嫁出去了。妹妹们相拥而泣，拿纸巾抹着眼泪，像十九世纪被赞美爱情的歌剧感动哭的富家小姐一样的手势：拈起一个小角，轻轻地在眼角装模做样点两下。Neo意料之中的冷静，向Julian伸手。Julian难过地掏出200刀的纸币放在Neo的手心。Neo挥了挥纸票子：“今晚我请客。”


End file.
